Meditation and Water
by stellamaru
Summary: Underwater adventure with Malcolm and Hoshi.
1. part 1

Generic disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I make no money. This is all part of an elaborate procrastination method on my part--please don't sue me! 

Notes: The title refers to a line from _Moby-Dick_: "Yes, as everyone knows, meditation and water are wedded for ever."  
  
Oh, and it's spoilery for the episode "Minefield"...  


Meditation and Water  
by StellaMaru 

====== 

Malcolm stood on the narrow walkway circling the platform gripping the railing tightly, staring out at the expanse of water surrounding him. The complex was like an iceberg, he thought, just the tip is exposed to the surface. There was the lookout tower and landing platform above water and several decks worth of labs and offices below the surface. 

Why did I suggest this? he thought for the 49th time in as many minutes, imagining the long trip back to shore. 

The Captain had looked at him a bit strangely when he had volunteered to tour the underwater laboratory. "I hear they use some interesting weaponry to deal with the, ah, larger deep-sea creatures," he had said, as brightly as he could muster, "and I don't think it's wise for us to separate too much. Someone should accompany Ensign Sato while she collects data on the I'stiiri language. We haven't met the I'stiiri yet and they may not be as welcoming as the Yi'sthan." Something about the setup bothered him. A new planet, an overly friendly native species, an invitation to tour a remote lab extended only to Hoshi... he didn't like it. The Captain had agreed and now, two hours later, here he was grasping the rail like a silly frightened child. 

Why did I suggest this? he thought for the 50th time. 

"Water, water, every where, / Nor any drop to drink," said a voice behind him, "isn't that the line?" 

"Ensign," he said straightening up and clearing his throat, "I wasn't exactly thinking of Coleridge at the moment." 

"No? Horatio Hornblower then, or maybe Aubrey and Maturin? Grand adventure on the high seas for King and country?" She smiled and nudged his arm to let him know she was teasing. His expression was changeless. She softened her tone. "You seemed deep in thought. We're about to go below to see the diving area and maybe meet some I'stiiri... The armory is down there as well," she added for enticement. 

Right. On the bottom level. 

"Yes. We shouldn't keep Mr. Kitty-run waiting." 

"It's pronounced Kt-EEr-AHn," she said, "calling him 'kitty-run' could cause a minor diplomatic incident. It means 'child of a--'" 

He turned to her and she caught a glimpse of something in his eyes, something familiar but entirely unexpected from him. The very thought of it disturbed her. She coughed. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, "The water is so peaceful. It makes me feel calm." 

"I suppose," he said. She caught that glimpse again. This time she recognized it for she had seen it reflected back from her mirror many times. 

Fear. 

As realization came to her she struggled to keep her expression from changing. Why in the world did he want to come along? she thought, looking at the open expanse of water with new eyes. "I'm glad you're here," she said, holding his arm. He glanced at her, surprised. Her face was beautiful. She smiled slightly. 

Looking at her made him feel calm. 

~~~ 

"...and this is a Stha'nak rifle, designed to function under water. Its primary purpose at this facility is to protect our divers from the Stha'nak, the largest predator in these waters." Kteeran, their Yi'sthan guide and head researcher at the complex, paused and looked at the two humans expectantly. The male was still staring out the observation window while the female was intently listening to his speech. 

"It's... most impressive," she said, "how does it work? Are there many Stha'nak around here?" 

"Quite a few. They are attracted by the I'stiiri _ashthalki_," he said as he demonstrated the firing mechanism on the rifle. 

"Excuse me, did you say their _hair_?" 

"It is similar. You will see." Kteeran leaned the rifle against his large desk and walked to the door. "We should go to the diving area now. There may be some I'stiiri there for you to meet. Perhaps there will be something to interest you?" Kteeran directed the last comment to the human male who still hadn't taken his eyes from the large window looking out on the deep. 

"What? Yes, I imagine there will be," he replied. 

Hoshi poked him in the arm and smiled. "Malcolm, you barely looked when he brought out the big guns, are you ill?" she whispered. 

~~~ 

The diving area was located in the center of the complex. Equipment lockers lined the walls. A few Yi'sthan scientists were examining an object closely at the far end of the room. The focal point of the room was the large ovoid pool. 

"Three steps and then the water," Malcolm thought. It looked like a swimming pool but he knew it led directly to the wide ocean, under the laboratory. 

Hoshi was talking to Kteeran about the absence of air tanks. "Most of our divers are I'stiiri," he said, "they can remain below surface for much longer than we Yi'sthan. They do use masks for vision occasionally--" 

There was a small splash and a lithe humanoid creature stepped out of the deep. He--or she, it was impossible to tell--was physically similar to the Yi'sthan, rather short, with a sharp, angular face and long delicate fingers. The skin was slick and paler than the usual Yi'sthan olive tinge. The most striking difference, however, was in the long thick, tendril-like appendages (was it hair?) hanging wetly from the I'stiiri's head. 

"Ah," said Kteeran, "we are honored, Ekiisanni. These are our guests from, ah, Earth. They wish to speak with you and study your language!" 

"Not different so much from yours, Kteeran," said the I'stiiri nodding briefly at them. 

"Ekii, we shan't start that old argument in front of our guests, hm?" 

"The argument is yours, my friend Kteer. I am afraid the time for discussion I do not have. A Stha'nak is coming. I have need for your rifles?" 

"Ah! Come, I will fetch some for you. Perhaps you two would like to watch the action? There is an observation room at the end of that hall," Kteeran said as he bustled towards the armory with Ekiisanni. 

~~~ 

Malcolm followed Hoshi down the corridor to the observation room, sparing a glance back to that dark pool that led to the open ocean. He heard her gasp as she entered the room and quickened his step. When he got to the entry way he gasped softly as well. 

The room was entirely--except for the flooring--glassed in. 

They could see all around and above them. Fish swam in zigzag patterns and two I'stiiri were swimming a few meters away from the window. Their _ashthalki_ surrounded their faces like petals. They glowed with a bright luminescence. 

"Oh. They're beautiful!" said Hoshi. Malcolm looked at her upturned face, enchanted by the light emanating from the I'stiiri. 

Say something you fool or she'll think you're a nitwit. 

"Yes. They're quite striking," he replied looking at her dark eyes. She shifted her gaze to his face, taut with unspoken anxiety, and his eyes, warmly meeting hers. She thought she could look into his eyes for, well, if not eternity, at least a very long time. She suddenly found it difficult to catch her breath. She felt him gingerly take her hand, as if he was afraid she would snatch it back in anger. 

"Very beautiful..." he whispered. 

"Malcolm..." she began, "oh my god, look!" she pointed out the glass. Ekiisanni had joined the two I'stiiri and they now held Stha'nak rifles. Beyond the three the Stha'nak slowly approached. It was big. Very big. Enormous, even. It resembled on a cursory level an Earth shark with two long pincer-like appendages extending from the sides of its large mouth. As it swam closer Hoshi tightened her grip on Malcolm's hand. The Stha'nak made a beeline for the three IÕstiiri, opening its maw as it swam. Its mouth was full of sharp teeth and large enough to take all three in one gulp. 

Ekiisanni fired his rifle grazing one of the creature's pincers. The Stha'nak whipped around lightening quick and lunged at Ekiisanni. He whipped to the side. The other two I'stiiri swam apart until they were positioned above and below the head. Acting in concert the three I'stiiri fired their rifles at the Stha'nak's head. The water filled with a billow of blood as the head and body fell to the ocean floor, deep in the dark below. 

"That's one that won't be bothering anyone for a good while!" Kteeran said from the entryway. "Now, if you would be so good as to accompany me? I'm afraid I must ask you to stay a short while longer. Please don't make this more unpleasant than it has to be!" He said as he lowered a sleek silver gun at Malcolm who was reaching for his phase pistol. "I'll take that, thank you." Two more Yi'sthan entered the room pointing guns at the pair. 

Outside the windows thousands of tiny fish swarmed the cloud of Stha'nak blood. 


	2. part 2

Meditation and Water  
Part 2 

====== 

Damn damn damn! Should've been more alert. Should've known he was being too friendly. Should've bloody seen this coming! 

They marched down the hall and past the diving area. Their hands were free but the guards kept their guns trained on them. They stopped at an office door. 

"Take him in there," said Kteeran, handing Malcolm's phase pistol to a guard, "don't talk to him." The guard took Malcolm's arm and shoved him in the door. "Be gentle with him," said Kteeran, "he is our guest!" He leaned closer, out of Hoshi's hearing and added, glancing nervously, "but if he tries anything, you may kill him." 

The guard's chest swelled. "Right," he said. 

Kteeran and the other guard walked Hoshi down the hall out of Malcolm's view. 

"Sit," said the guard, waving at a chair opposite where he sat on the edge of a low desk examining the phase pistol. 

Malcolm sat. He gripped the arms of his chair tightly. 

"What kind of gun is this?" the guard asked. 

Malcolm said nothing. 

The guard held the pistol out, pretending to shoot something across the room. "I bet it wouldn't stand a chance at taking down a Stha'nak or even a little Kri'nak," he said. 

Malcolm said nothing. 

The guard set his gun down on the desk beside him and grasped the pistol with both hands, tripping the switch from stun to kill. "Two settings, hm? Seems a bit much. If you aren't going to kill something you shouldn't be pointing a pistol at it." As he said this the complex suddenly shuddered. A loud metallic sound filled the room. The guard looked around, startled. 

Malcolm kicked out quickly. Down, then up. His foot slammed against the guard's knees and hands in succession, knocking the phase pistol onto the floor. He grabbed for the gun on the desk and fired. 

"My thoughts precisely," he said, scooping up his phase pistol from the floor near the guard's lifeless body. 

He was opening the door when he heard the explosion. 

The entire complex groaned. He could smell smoke in the distance. He stepped out the door trying not to think about the many meters of water between him and the open air. He needed to find Hoshi. Concentrate. Don't think about the water. Find Hoshi. 

~~~ 

Kteeran took Hoshi back to his office where he had demonstrated the Stha'nak rifle. He told the second Yi'sthan guard to bring them some drinks. 

"Please take a seat," he said. 

"I'd rather stand." 

"If you wish. I do apologize for this unfortunate situation. I think if you hear me out you might find yourself agreeing with our side of the matter." 

"I doubt that." She walked towards the observation window. 

"You see, we have discovered some very interesting artifacts here. Things that will change Yi'sthan and I'stiiri society profoundly. But we have been silenced! The Governor will not even listen to us in private quarters!" He pounded his fist on the edge of the desk in frustration. 

Hoshi turned to look at him. The rifle! He hadn't noticed! She was so close. 

"What sort of artifacts?" She stepped closer to the desk. 

"We have discovered a vital link between the Yi'sthan and the I'stiiri that goes back thousands of years," he said, "and they will listen to us now. Your Captain will make them listen. He must. If he values you, he will make them listen." 

"What is the link?" She stepped once more. 

"It's a-- what was that?" Kteeran stopped in mid sentence. They heard the explosion. Hoshi trained the Stha'nak rifle on him. 

"Please don't make me use this," she said, "I've barely gotten the phase pistol down." She stepped closer, thinking. If I leave he'll call more guards. Can I shoot him? I have to get to Malcolm. Find Malcolm. She swung the butt-end of the rifle around and hit Kteeran on the side of his head. 

~~~ 

Malcolm walked through the hallway he'd seen them take Hoshi down. Smoke was filling the corridor and a blaring alarm filled his ears. He saw a figure coming towards him, carrying a Stha'nak rifle. He raised his phase pistol. 

"Malcolm!" 

"Hoshi!" 

They spoke at the same time. 

"What are you--" 

"How did you--" 

"I'm rescuing you!" 

"I'm bloody rescuing you!" 

They looked at each other and laughed. Silently they exchanged weaponry, Stha'nak rifle for phase pistol. 

"What was that explosion?" he asked. 

"I'm not sure, but the elevator to the top deck is completely blocked. Water is coming in through that end. It's coming pretty fast," said Hoshi. He looked down and saw water pooling around his ankles. 

"Is there another way up?" Don't. Think. About. The Water. 

"The stairs are at that end too. I think that end is gone. I... I have a plan," she said. 

"By all means, suggest away," he said. 

"Follow me." She walked back down the corridor until they came to the diving area. The room smelled of smoke. The alarm was quieter in the room. There were two Yi'sthan scientists, dead at the opposite end. The object they had been studying was gone. She grabbed a pair of diving masks from an equipment locker. 

"What sort of plan is this?" Diving masks. That can't be good. 

"A good one." I hope. I hope. I hope. 

She kicked off her boots. "You should take off your boots, they'll weigh us down." 

Definitely not good. 

"Hoshi..." 

She stood up. "The water is warm, we should take these off too. That's a little less weight." She unzipped her uniform. 

Not good, but interesting. 

"Come on Malcolm, we've got the water and whoever's crazy enough to blow this place up to deal with." 

The complex shuddered again and somewhere a large piece of metal twisted loudly. 

He just stood there, looking at her, not looking at the water. 

She went over and knelt down, removing his boots. She stood and unzipped his uniform. 

Now he stood there, in his underwear, looking at her, not looking at the water. 

"Malcolm? Malcolm, please. You're scaring me. We can do this. It's only a few meters." What do I do? How can I make him listen? 

She grasped his face forcefully, making him look at her eye to eye. "Come on," she whispered, and touched her lips to his in a soft peck. She only planned a quick kiss to startle him--she'd try a slap if it didn't work--but he leaned into the kiss and she felt his hand go to her waist. She softened her grip on his face and caressed his cheek as she opened mouth to his. His arms embraced her tightly. He broke the kiss to bury his face in her neck. She stroked his hair. 

She only planned it to startle him, she thought. That was a lie. She wanted it. Had wanted it for months. Now she wanted at least something before they... 

"I won't let you drown," she said, "I won't. Trust me." She tried to believe it herself. 

He met her eyes. "I do. I'm just..." 

"I know." 

She helped him put his diving mask on. Got to be strong like he always is. Sound like I know what I'm talking about. 

"Listen to me, do as I say and we'll make it. Take a big breath before we go under and breathe it out slowly as we ascend. Don't hold your breath, exhale slowly--do you understand?" 

He nodded. 

"Don't let go of me," she continued, "let me lead us. Kick when I kick." 

He tucked the phase pistol into his waistband. He picked up the Stha'nak rifle. "I think we should take this. In case there's anyone waiting for us up there." 

She looked at it. It would add some weight, but he was right. If they made it they might need the weapon. If she said to leave it he'd think she didn't think they'd make it. "All right. Can you strap it to your back?" 

They pulled their diving masks over their eyes and walked down the three steps to the diving pool. He gripped her hand tightly. She touched his face one more time. "Look in my eyes," she said, "focus on me. Don't look at anything else. Look in my eyes and know that we're going to make it." 

They stepped into the pool. He took a deep breath and they submerged. 


	3. part 3

Meditation and Water  
Part 3 

====== 

Hoshi looked around quickly. Towards the observation room was the fastest way out from under the lab. She kicked off hard, pulling him along. He followed, starting to kick as she did. He fought the urge to exhale all of his breath, the urge to inhale anything. 

They reached the edge of the lab and she kicked out a little further. She grabbed his other hand so they now faced each other. Their eyes met. She started kicking into the ascent, exhaling slowly. He matched his kicks to hers and tried to exhale as slowly as he could. He wanted to empty his lungs of air. He kicked. His brain felt as though it would burst. He exhaled slowly. He thought his heart was going into arrest. He looked in her eyes and kicked and exhaled. His eyes grew fuzzy. He thought he was going to pass out when they broke surface, gulping in sweet air. 

The lab's lookout tower was on fire. The Yi'sthan shuttle that had brought them there was gone. "This way," said Hoshi, grabbing him in a survival hold and side-stroking towards a large piece of debris floating a few yards away. They climbed on the makeshift raft and collapsed. 

"Only a few meters?" he said. 

"Well..." 

"Hoshi. We made it. You brought us up," he said it with a look of wonderment on his face. 

"Don't look so surprised," she said. Do I tell him now I thought we were going to drown like rats? 

"I'm not. I trusted you," he said touching her cheek. 

Not the time to mention drowning like rats. 

"Rats!" she yelled. 

"What?" 

"Over there, on the platform. Someone with a weapon." 

He squinted. A Yi'sthan was sighting them up with a Stha'nak rifle. "Get down," he said. She dropped to her side. He bent low. He pulled his rifle around from his back. He aimed, trying to get the Yi'sthan in his sight. He fired one shot. The Yi'sthan dropped into the water. 

"And here I thought you weren't paying attention back in Kteeran's office," she said. 

"What did he want?" Malcolm asked. 

"He was going to hold us hostage to get the Captain to make the Yi'sthan government listen to his findings. He found an artifact that he believed proved his theories." 

"It didn't seem very well thought out. They didn't strike me as particularly bright; they didn't even restrain us." 

Why would Kteeran tell the guard to kill me if he wanted a hostage? Why would someone try to kill us now? 

"Someone knew exactly where to hit the complex to make sure anyone below deck would be trapped there." Kteeran. Is he dead? Did I kill him by leaving him there unconscious? 

They sat quietly together on the raft. 

"Rats?" 

"What?" 

"A brilliant linguist with about a thousand languages under her belt and 'rats' is the best expletive you could come up with?" 

"I'll tell you later." She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. He let his hand fall on her back, hugging her closer. 

They watched the water calmly lapping in the breeze. 

"Shuttlepod," he said. 

"What?" 

"Shuttlepod from Enterprise." He gestured to the horizon, where a shuttle was approaching. 

She looked up. "That's nice." 

~~~ 

They sat in decon, coated with detox gel. Apparently the water had been filled with all sorts of little creepies. They touched fingertips and brushed knees together absently every few minutes. The Captain spoke to them from the next room. 

"It seems that Kteeran was a member of a splinter group within the Yi'sthan scientific community. He was so frustrated when his theories weren't accepted that he tried kidnapping and terrorism." 

"But who took the artifact?" Hoshi asked, "I think it was on a table in the diving area and it wasn't there when we went back to escape. And why would Kteeran blow up his own lab? He seemed just as surprised as I did when we heard the explosion." 

"I don't know. The Yi'sthan government is denying the existence of any artifact. We've been apologized to profusely and politely shown the door. I'm just glad you two are safe." 

"Thank you." 

"Yes sir." 

"And Hoshi," Archer continued, "that was quick thinking down there. Since when did you take up free diving?" 

She looked down at her feet. "Ah, since this afternoon?" she said, "I had a friend at the academy who was a diver... and I saw a documentary on it once." She blushed and glanced at Malcolm, whose eyes were as big as saucers. 

---end--- 


End file.
